In Your Arms is Where I Find the Love I Need
by lizook
Summary: He grinned as she sat back down shaking her head exasperatedly: reason #389 to love her.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship

**A/N**: I've got quite a list this time. Many thanks to **Bill Pickle** for planting the original idea, to Jess (**CupcakeBean)** and Jamie (**SSJL**) for betaing, and **beatricks **for help making a decision on the title. You guys rock!

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked Bones still wasn't mine. Title found in Keith Urban's _Whenever I Run_.

* * *

"So now the Capitals are on power play." He turned in his seat, arm falling across her shoulders.

"Because the other team's player is serving a penalty?"

"Yes."

She adjusted her scarf, watching as the players zoomed past, the puck a mere blur. "Like you usually are when I come to see you play."

"It's what happens when you're an enforcer, Bones."

"Right," she raised an eyebrow, "it would be beneficial if you could explain this while I watch _your _games."

He chuckled. "That sort of defeats the purpose of you coming to see me play."

Players slammed into the glass in front of them and Brennan leaned forward, interested to see what was happening. There seemed to be a fight over the puck, Captain Chris Clark's back pressed against the wall as he scuffled with the Hurricanes' player. A man in the row in front of them began to stand and Booth laughed as she screamed for him to sit.

The puck broke away and Clark pushed off the glass to chase after it. He managed two strides before he landed flat on his back, Brett Carson having body checked him rather forcefully.

"Hey ump-"

"Ref, Bones."

"Ref, that was charging!"

Booth looked at her, eyebrow raised as she continued screaming at the ref to call the penalty. It never ceased to amaze him how fast she picked up on things; he'd mentioned charging once a few weeks ago in conversation about one of _his _games and she'd recognized it now, rather animatedly, too.

She was _into _this.

He grinned as she sat back down shaking her head exasperatedly: reason #389 to love her.

"Hey, you want anything to eat?"

"I doubt the concession stand would have any substantial vegetarian food. I could go for a beer though."

"All right, I'll be right back." He stood, crouching so as not to block the view for the people behind them, and hurried up the steps.

She grabbed the program he'd left on his seat and began leafing through, trying to commit players names to their positions as they skated past. From their place in the stands she had a pretty good view of the entire rink and she leaned back, watching the flow of players from one end of the ice to the other. There was something primal, rhythmic, about it that spoke to her.

"Someone asked for a beer?"

She looked up, smiling as he handed her the cup and tried to sit, balancing his hamburger and his own beer in his other hand. "Thanks, need me to take something?"

He shook his head and flopped in the seat, beer sloshing over the back of his hand. "I did manage to find you some food though, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he grinned and reached into his jacket, pulling out a tightly wrapped foil package, "this tofu dog just happened to find its way into my coat."

"Booth!" She grabbed it, peeling away the foil to find the contents were as promised. "Couldn't you get in trouble for this?"

"Probably, but I always have the badge," He waggled his eyebrows, leaning in close as period two ended and the zamboni came onto the ice. "Besides, it'd be worth it for you."

"Mmm," she swallowed the bite in her mouth, head falling to his shoulder, "I love you."

She sat up quickly, hand flying to her mouth, forehead almost hitting his chin as he turned in his seat, head tilted in question.

She swallowed, took a steadying breath, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too." The players took the ice once more and she leaned against him, sipping from her beer as the game picked up and their goalie almost let the puck fly by. She was on her feet in no time, screaming at him to get his head in the game and Booth grinned, the transition from sweet to fanatical nearly knocking him out of his seat as it hit him:

Reason #390.


End file.
